


Things you said after it was over

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Have we met before? [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e11 Shattered Sight, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: Robin finds Regina after the Curse of Shattered Sight and takes care of her.





	Things you said after it was over

**Author's Note:**

> This one combined a "Things you said after it was over" prompt by Lolymoon, and an anon prompt asking for "Robin helps Regina clean up after the shattered Sight curse. Full of feels as he helps her undo her hair, wipe helps her wiping her make up clear, and out of her dress".

It seems they always meet here these days. Robin didn’t even have to think before heading to her vault, he just knew she would be there. What was once her lair has become their own little corner away from the craziness of the world above ground.

Though as he descends the stone stairs and stands at the entrance, he can see that even this place has been touched by the madness unleashed by the Curse of Shattered Sight. Regina is busy picking up books and various objects lying on the ground and hasn’t noticed him yet. She throws a heavy-looking tome in the trunk and sighs, closing the lid and sitting on it, covering her face with her hands.

“Rough day?” Robin asks quietly, trying not to startle her, but she still jumps in surprise.

She stands up and walks to him, checking him over. “You’re here! Are you okay? How are Roland and …” She starts to question quickly, grabbing his wrist, gently rubbing the tender skin where bruises are already forming, leftovers from his unsuccessful struggle against the chains he had used to bind himself to a tree.

“Hey, I’m alright, Roland as well, everyone is fine,” he interrupts in a soothing tone, cupping her cheek to be able to look her in the eyes, and he presses a kiss to her lips, a sweet and tender thing, not lingering but with just enough pressure to reassure them that they’re both here and safe. “What about Henry? Is he okay?”

She nods, and exhales in relief, before shaking her head and letting it fall back. “It almost wasn’t the case though, things could have turned out so badly!”

He weaves his hand into her hair. “What happened out there?” He asks softly.

Regina huffs and steps away from him to vent her frustration. “Emma Swan and her peroxided acolyte are what happened!” She exclaims. “My spell was holding, I was here, minding my own business, and they just showed up, provoked me, all of this so I would destroy those stupid bracelets. Then, they took off and let me out! They didn’t put the protection spell back up. Those two idiots let me loose to go and find the Charmings locked up in jail cells,” she tells him, pacing from one end of the room to the other, alternatively putting her hands on her hips or agitating them in the air.

Robin stays put for a while, listening to her recounting the events of the day, knowing she needs to rant, to let it all out, until he notices something at the back of her white shirt and frowns, trying to get a better look.

“If this curse had been anything more than a ridiculous parody, the outcome would have been very different. We certainly wouldn’t have been laughing about it after the fact,” she continues, oblivious.

“Regina,” Robin calls out, trying to get her attention, but she is still rambling, walking the floor.

“I can’t believe she was that stupid, especially when we all took those extreme measures to protect…”

“Regina,” he says louder, grabbing her upper arms to stop her. “You’re bleeding,” he tells her.

She looks at him blankly and he nods towards the mirror on the wall behind her. She twists to look at it, and inhales sharply when she sees the blood stains.

“I… I didn’t notice. I don’t even feel it,” she whispers, unbuttoning her shirt.

“Adrenaline is a powerful thing I heard,” he replies, helping her divest of the ruined garment, wincing when the extent of the damages becomes visible. Small shards of glass are embedded in various places in her back, leaking droplets of blood along her skin. “Did you go through a window or something?” He asks in disbelief.

“Glass door,” she replies. “Snow and I didn’t pull back any punches,” she offers and indicates to him where to find the first aid kit she has been keeping around ever since Henry has been helping her in her research, you can never be too careful when dealing with a teenage boy and magic after all.

Robin helps Regina sit on the trunk, and he settles behind her. “It might be a stupid question, but why don’t you use magic to heal those?”  He asks softly, using tweezers to remove the tiny pieces of glass.

She bites her bottom lip as he pulls out a sliver, focusing on her breathing for a moment. “With that many shards, I would risk leaving some in. Healing spells have never been my forte, even if I have been working on that, open cuts remain easier to treat.”

“Didn’t seem that way in the Enchanted Forest, you patched up more than a few of us, some owe you their lives,” Robin argues, working diligently, hoping to finish his task as quickly as possible, he hates seeing her in pain.

“And I used a fair share of energy each time I had to heal anyone’s wounds. It requires a lot from the caster, especially when all you know is dark magic,” Regina explains.

“Things have changed though, you use light magic now,” he counters.

“It’s all very new, it doesn’t come as naturally as my usual magic,” she clarifies and then whimpers when he has to tug a bit more forcefully on a shard.

He stops, giving her a moment to breathe, pressing his lips to her shoulder, nudging her bra strap a bit. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs against her skin.

“It’s alright, I have known worse,” she replies, tilting her head to the side to rest against his.

“That doesn’t make me feel better for having to do this,” he whispers right in her ear.

“Necessary evil. Keep going, I’ll be fine,” she assures him, and he lingers for a moment longer before continuing.

He proceeds until every single pieces have been removed and he finishes by disinfecting the area, grimacing when she hisses at the sting.

She waves her hand and sighs when she feels all the little cuts closing until her skin is as smooth and unblemished as before she and Snow redecorated the Sheriff’s station. “See, all better. Thank you,” she tells him softly and he brings her against his chest, embracing her tightly, his hands resting over hers on her bare stomach.

“Anytime, but if I never have to see you getting hurt again, I think I could live with that,” he says, trailing kisses and small bites along her neck and shoulder.

Regina moans, she wants to enjoy this, she really wants to but she can’t help to think about what’s waiting for them when they will get out of her vault. “What do we do now that the Snow Queen is defeated?” She whispers and he stays silent, continuing his ministrations as he thinks about his reply.

“Do you think it means all her enchantments are gone with her?” Robin asks but he is just stalling, he knows it was the whole point of the battle against Ingrid.

Regina nods regardless. “They should be, we can put Marian’s heart back where it belongs and she will be fine.”

The way she says it, her tone hollow, holding back the myriad of emotions he knows she is feeling, it tugs at his heartstrings. She is always so strong, keeping herself together when everything and everyone around her fall apart, but he can’t let her hide from him.

“My feelings won’t change because Marian will be awake,” he says, and he wishes he could see her eyes, but she has turned her head to the side to give him access to more of her skin.

“Everything will change,” she retorted, her voice barely audible.

“They don’t have to. I was taken aback when she came back, blindsided, I didn’t react well and I hurt you. I will always regret that, but I realised that Marian is my past. You are my present, and hopefully my future,” he declares earnestly.

“I want to believe you, I really do,” she whispers, and he can almost hear the sobs she is holding back.

“But you can’t let yourself believe me, because everyone else has always let you down,” he completes the sentence, turning her face towards him, stroking her cheek. “I won’t, I promise,” he tries but she presses a finger against his lips to shush him.

“Don’t, no promises, those things are dangerous,” she murmurs, replacing her finger with her lips. “I shouldn’t have brought this up, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Can we just stay here and pretend that there is nothing to worry about? Please?” She sounds almost desperate and there is nothing he can refuse her, even when he knows that she doesn’t trust that he will stay.

“Anything you want,” he tells her, making her pivot on the trunk. Her bra, which was barely holding as it was, falls, leaving her front bare to his hungry eyes, and they both are suddenly much too taken with each other to be worried.

They can’t ignore reality forever, they know it, it will catch up with them soon enough, but at least right there, right now, they can pretend just for a little while longer and it’s good enough for them. 


End file.
